james_kennedyfandomcom-20200215-history
James Kennedy - Home
'Home' is a Pop Rock song & the 10th song on the 2017 James Kennedy album 'Home'. The words, music & production are by James Kennedy. 'Home' is the final song on the album of the same name and is a mid-tempo Pop Rock song including Drums, Bass, Rhodes organ, acoustic, clean & distorted Guitars, digital effects, String ensemble & vocals, all performed by Kennedy. The song features a downbeat verse in A Minor and shifts to a more positive feeling chorus in C Major - this reflects the lyrical sentiments in the respective sections. During the making of the album, Kennedy transitioned from feeling incredibly depressed to 'coming out the other side' with a clearer sense of what is most important in life. Some songs on the album ('Just a Man' & 'Entertainer' for example) were written during Kennedy's initial depression and other songs (such as 'Unconditional' & 'Hometown') were written during his more positive later period, however, 'Home' is the only song which encompasses both sides of that journey. In the verses, Kennedy is expressing his depressive thoughts & describes them as sinking under 'waves of fear & doubt' and crawling through a 'darkened tunnel', however, in the choruses Kennedy is finding the strength to face the 'wilderness' with his head held high 'as me, myself and I'. Despite Kennedy's honest descriptions of his depression in the song, 'Home' is ultimately a positive song about overcoming obstacles internal or external, even if you have to do the walk alone. The song has resonated with many people and is one of the most popular songs on the album. LYRICS I’ve lived inside the darkened tunnel Crawling t’ward the light That never got closer I’ve sunk in waves of fear and doubt With the pressure forcing me down And I have surrendered And I have hit the floor With nowhere left to fall And that’s where I was reborn So I am letting go of all these chains And I’ll walk in to the wilderness With my head held high as me, myself and I Even as the arrows rain I know that I will overcome If I’m alright with me, myself and I I’ve kept hope in vicious circles Empty promises and closed minds And I never learned I’ve taken burdens, blows and blame And given years in vain Never to be enough So who needs enemies When we do their deeds Better to ourselves So I am letting go of all these chains And I’ll walk in to the wilderness With my head held high as me, myself and I Even as the arrows rain I know that I will overcome If I’m alright with me, myself and I So I am letting go of all these chains And I’ll walk in to the wilderness With my head held high as me, myself and I Even as the arrows rain down I know that I will overcome ‘Cos I’m alright with me, myself ‘Cos I’m alright with me, myself ‘Cos I’m alright with me, myself and I Category:Songs Category:Home Category:James Kennedy